


Day 3: Watching a Movie - Quentin and Evan

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [3]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Day 3, Established Relationship, Evan being the worst Apocalypse ever, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, More Fluff, Quentin being patronizing and annoying, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin finally persuades Evan to sit down and watch one of his favourite movies with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Watching a Movie - Quentin and Evan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but omg Evan hiding behind Quentin when watching a scary movie is my favourite thing to imagine so...  
> Evan's a total weirdo, because he's seen worse things in real life, but whatever.  
> *they're watching Final Destination 3, by the way - I couldn't have these nerds watching a /real/ horror film, could I?*

"Q!" Evan squealed, snuggling up close to Quentin, as if he could hide from the gore on the television screen.

"What?" Quentin laughed, kissing Evan's hair reassuringly.

"I don't understand..." Evan whispered. He was hiding behind Quentin's shoulder, pushed as far back into the sofa as possible.

"What?" Quentin repeated, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Why do you _like_ this?" Evan asked quietly, taking the smallest peak at the screen before hiding again.

"Oh, come on, Ev!" Quentin bit his lip to suppress more laughter. "This is like the most tame horror film ever made. It's more of a thriller actually."

"It's horrid!" Evan complained, looking up at Quentin with an almost insulted expression.

"Awh! Is my poor Baby Apocalypse scared?" Quentin teased, safe in the knowledge that he was the only person in the world who could call Evan that without upsetting him.

"No!" Evan answered too quickly. "And don't call me that."

"You're so scared!" Quentin laughed, turning his complete attention to Evan, essentially ignoring the movie.

"No, I'm not!" Evan argued.

"Do you want me to protect you from the scary movie?" Quentin fell back to lie across the sofa, one hand under his hand and his left leg bent up and leant against the back rest of the couch.

"Maybe..." Evan blushed, before giggling a little and Quentin actually _got butterflies_.

"Oh! Watch out! This is a really good bit!" Quentin flicked his index finger towards the TV, knowing from the build-up in the music that the scene was heading towards a significantly gory death. He didn't even bother looking at the screen himself, mainly because he'd seen this film a hundred times over, and right now, Evan's reactions were far more entertaining. Watching his boyfriend closely, Quentin's smirk grew as Evan's brow furrowed, trying to follow what little storyline there was in the film for a moment, before his hands flew up to cover his eyes.

"Quentin!" He squealed, before an audible whimper.

"Ev, seriously, it's only a movie." Quentin laughed, but his amusement dissipated when Evan didn't reply. "You okay?" He poked Evan's thigh with his toe. Shaking his head in response, Evan still refused to uncover his face.

"Awwww, Ev..." Quentin sighed with a soft smile, sitting up and taking Evan into his arms. "It's okay. It's just special effects."

"I don't like it." Evan complained quietly, burying his face in Quentin's chest.

"Want me to switch it off?" Quentin suggested, kissing Evan's hair sweetly.

Feeling Evan nod against his shoulder in response, Quentin sighed and hugged him closer, leaning forwards for the remote and quickly shutting off the screen. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." Evan's reply was muffled by how close he snuggled up to Quentin's body.

"You're such a wimp." Quentin teased, yet there was no harshness in the words.

"Why do you watch those sorts of movies?" Evan quizzed, looking up at Quentin with wide eyes.

"Dunno. Always have done, I guess." Quentin shrugged, kissing Evan's forehead. "Why? What kinda shit do you watch?"

"Stuff that doesn't involve the characters being shot through the head with nail guns." Evan shuddered at the memory and sat up straight beside Quentin.

"I guessed." Quentin replied mockingly, rolling his eyes. "What's your favourite movie?"

"I like Disney movies!" Evan smiled proudly and was rewarded with an unamused expression from Quentin.

"You... You like _Disney movies_?" Quentin repeated, sighing heavily and pushing his palm to his forehead and mumbling, "You've gotta be kidding."

"Yeah! And I watched Titanic once! That was good!" Evan giggled excitably.

"You mean the one with the big boat and Leonardo DiCaprio?" Quentin raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Evan smiled brightly and Quentin couldn't hide his soft sigh of satisfaction at the sight.

"I'm not watching that." He replied bluntly, dropping back again to lie on the couch.

"There's a sex scene in it." Evan laughed, leaning over Quentin and kissing him gently.

"That does make it more appealing, but it also makes me think that we could never watch that together because you'd just blush an insane amount and hide behind a cushion or something." Quentin teased, pushing up to kiss Evan's nose.

"No, I wouldn't! I can handle sex scenes!" Evan argued with a proud grin.

"That's such a lie! You can't handle anything sex related!" Quentin laughed through the words. "You get awkward when I do this..."

Quentin reached down with his right hand and grabbed Evan's ass gently, causing Evan to quickly swat his hand away, blushing profusely.

"Told you so." Quentin replied smugly.

"Shut up." Evan blushed more now.

"So, we can't watch anything that involves gore or sex scenes, together?" Quentin summarized, smirking still at Evan's reaction.

"We could always-"

"I'm not watching a Disney movie." Quentin cut in harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"You do realize I've heard you singing _'Let It Go'_ in the shower?" Evan chuckled, biting his lip a little.

Quentin paused before replying. "I don't do that."

" _Sure_." Evan purred sarcastically, leaning down to kiss Quentin. "Don't worry, Kid Omega, your secret's safe with me."

"I don't like Frozen." Quentin argued still, though he was now the one blushing.

"I have an idea for our next date." Evan laughed, kissing Quentin's cheek.

"Oh god, what?" Quentin sighed dramatically.

"I say we order a pizza and marathon the best Disney movies together. Starting with Frozen." Evan suggested and was rewarded with a low groan of displeasure from Quentin. "I was thinking we could make it a duvet day. Spend all day in your bed?"

"Okay, now that sounds fun!" Quentin whispered, sitting up a little and kissing Evan deeply.

"That's not what I meant." Evan replied with an unamused sigh.

"If you're watching crappy cartoons, I'm gonna have to have something to keep me entertained." Quentin pushed up Evan's shirt as he spoke to reinforce his point.

"No." Evan said strongly, pushing Quentin's hand away. "Just me, you, pizza, romantic Disney movies and cuddles."

Sighing heavily once again, Quentin agreed. "Fine. But I hope you know I'm only in it for the pizza."

"I love you, Q." Evan smirked at Quentin's reply.

"Love you too, idiot." Quentin whispered, kissing Evan quickly. "Now, go find us something new to watch. And, no, before you ask, not Disney."

**Author's Note:**

> QUENTIN BEING A CLOSETED DISNEY NERD IS CANON AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE! Just imagine him in the bath singing 'Part Of Your World' from The Little Mermaid. Omg, I need to get a life.


End file.
